Inevitable
by knifehaze
Summary: Cerré los ojos con fuerza, aguardando lo inevitable. Pero no lo hizo.


Se acercó a mí lentamente, como un gato acechando a su presa. En ese caso, la presa era yo. Tragué saliva mientras mi cuerpo chocaba contra la fría superficie de la pared. Maldije mentalmente el no tener más espacio para huir. Él terminó de acortar la distancia con una media sonrisa, entrecerró los ojos haciendo que mi corazón diese un pequeño respingo y clavó sus ojos castaños en mí. En ese momento me di cuenta de que, finalmente, me había atrapado. Estaba completamente acorralada. Bajé la vista mientras un intenso rubor recorría mi rostro con rapidez.

¿Por qué hacía que mi corazón latiese tan rápido? Nunca lo llegaría a comprender. Se colocó frente a mí, haciendo que nuestras alturas se diferenciasen más de lo normal. Apoyó su mano en la pared y se echó en ella, quedando nuestros rostros frente a frente. Con la mano libre, me cogió de la barbilla, alzándola. Haciéndome que mis ojos se clavasen en los suyos. Sonrió coquetamente mientras decía que no tenía que ocultarme, que estaba mucho más bonita de lo que nunca estaría. Tragué saliva. ¿Por qué no le había empujado aún? Habría sido mucho más fácil que estar aguantando su regular respiración chocar contra mi piel. Muchísimo más fácil.

Cerré los ojos con fuerza, aguardando lo inevitable. Pero no lo hizo. Me acarició la mejilla con suavidad mientras sus ojos expresaban cariño y susurraban un "te quiero" mucho más fuerte de lo que podían haberlo hecho unos labios cualquiera. Abrí los ojos mientras me preguntaba el por qué de que no lo había hecho. Me habían dado ganas de gritarle al muy imbécil que por qué no me había besado aún. Por qué estaba haciendo el momento tan largo, cuando tenía que haber acabado ya. Cuando iba a largarme de ese lugar, él dejó de apoyar su mano en la pared y la posó sobre mi cintura, acariciándola lentamente. Cada caricia dejaba un fuego imaginario a su paso, pero más real que cualquier otro.

Él terminó de acortar la distancia que había separado nuestros rostros, posando sus labios sobre los míos lentamente, con una suavidad que jamás pensé que un chico como él pudiese llegar a tener. Dejándome claro que yo no era como las demás. Que, a sus ojos, era especial. Nuestros labios encajaban a la perfección. Sentía como si fuesen piezas de puzles que, antes, habían estado incompletas. Apenas había sido un roce de labios.

Se separó de mí mientras se revolvía el cabello, como si al dejar de sentir el roce de nuestros cuerpos, una parte de él también se hubiese quedado atrás. Pasó la lengua por sus finos labios nerviosamente.

Aún estaba cerca de mí. Aún no se había ido, y lo sentía con más fuerza que nunca. Con indecisión, mis manos fueron directas al cuello de su camisa blanca y, con torpeza, lo volví a juntar contra mí. Haciendo que, nuestros labios, se volviesen a juntar. Esa vez no me conformé con un roce que, por muy simple que hubiese sido, había podido hacer que mi corazón explotase diez veces seguidas.

Pasé mis brazos por su cuello, acariciándole el cabello suavemente, con dulzura. Porque me había enamorado de él perdidamente, haciendo que hiciese cosas que jamás pensé que haría. Como eso, por ejemplo.

Sus labios se movían sobre los míos con delicadeza, como si fuesen de un fino cristal capaz de romperse en mil pedazos. Yo, en cambio, movía mis labios torpemente, pensando que no lo estaba haciendo nada bien. Pero, inesperadamente, él sonrió con ternura mientras aún seguía besándome.

Era inevitable el movimiento de nuestros labios moviéndose, como si hubiesen sido moldeados expresamente para eso. Era inevitable la situación que estaba ocurriendo frente a una pared, que fue la única testigo de lo que había ocurrido, y volvería a suceder.

* * *

_¡Hola!_

_Escribí este pequeño drabble hace un tiempo. No pertenece a nada, tampoco los personajes tienen nombre. Simplemente, la historia surgió por un especie de reto que me propuso una amiga. Dijo que no sería capaz de escribir un beso, y salió esto. Espero no haberos dañado mucho los ojos, no quiero tener que compraros gafas. He incluido esta historia en el fandom de Harry Potter, como si fuese parte del Lily/James. Las personalidades de los personajes son parecidas, así que la dejo ahí. Si alguien tiene alguna queja o algo por eso, que no dude en decírmelo :3_


End file.
